Senior leaders oversee the planning, operation and review ofthe Moores Cancer Center (MCC) in structured and informal settings. They contribute to the Center's goals by virtue of their MCC, UCSD, or academic positions of authority. Each is a member ofthe MCC Executive Committee that plans, sets policies and continually evaluates progress. Most ofthe senior leaders are located in the Moores Cancer Center building, which greatly facilitates interaction and collaboration.